


[hard vore] Dust in the Water

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Dismemberment, Fatal Vore, Gen, Gore, Hard vore, Injury, Sans never had a chance, Underfell, Vore, it's not fontcest if you eat him, just nothing but horribleness, mermaid au, merskeletons, no redeeming features, pred p.o.v., underfrick, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: UF Papyrus is an evil mermaid. UF Sans is delicious.Mind the warnings in tags!





	[hard vore] Dust in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my horrible, horrible take on a concept that has been written by [Uggy](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/post/158906345350/gift-fic-for-panda) and [Askellie](https://askellie.tumblr.com/post/158467531656/stwdyb-mermaid-i-have-no-real-excuse-for-this) (note: Papyrus/Sans shipping in those links).
> 
> Did you read the tags? Seriously read the tags. It is probably worse than you're picturing.

Papyrus floated in the shadow of the rock outcropping, watching the skeleton walk along the beach. It had been a long time since he’d seen a skeleton. He liked skeletons; they were similar to his own kind from the waist up. If, as they say, “you are what you eat,” then skeletons were surely the most efficient source of magic. He licked his viciously pointed teeth in anticipation.  
  
The skeleton stayed frustratingly out of reach, ambling along the sand, not seeming to do much of anything in particular. But Papyrus was patient, watching. He was a small skeleton, but he didn’t seem young; in fact, he was a bit battered, even cracked in a couple places. As he turned, the light of the sinking sun caught on one tooth that had apparently been replaced with metal. Land-dwellers did the oddest things.  
  
As the sun began to set over the ocean, Papyrus surmised that the land monster was unlikely to wade into the water. It was rare for monsters to do such things at night. But he still held out hope of capturing him. Soon enough, just as he predicted, the skeleton decided he want to sit comfortably and watch the sunset. Papyrus had snatched more than one monster from the end of the wooden dock that provided a perfect vantage point. With a lazy stroke of his long red tail, he left the shelter of the rocks to lurk below the dock. Sure enough, one leg and then the other dangled tantalizingly off the end of the dock.  
  
Papyrus waited, letting his prey feel safe. It was extremely unlikely he would leave before the sun had finished setting. Papyrus let his head breach the water, silently, watching the sunset too, from the gloom below the dock. He didn’t exactly hope, but he wondered if the skeleton was enjoying his last few minutes of peace.  
  
Papyrus didn’t measure time in any concrete way, but his sense of readiness grew until he was spurred into action, rushing forward with a powerful swish of his fins, sinking his claws into both the skeleton’s legs and pulling him along as he swam away from the dock. In a matter of seconds they were yards away from the wooden structure, and Papyrus dove, his prey’s startled shriek cutting off as he was submerged in the water.  
  
Papyrus slowed, changing to a better grip on the ribs and spine of his prey. The skeleton was still too shocked to resist. Even if he had tried to escape and swim to shore, he could never out-swim Papyrus.  
  
Leisurely strokes of Papyrus’s tail were enough to quickly build up a great deal of speed. He held the skeleton close to his own ribs, swimming further out to sea. He ought to, the others would say, bring his prey to the holy places in the depths of the oceans, to honor the old gods with magic and blood. But he couldn’t be bothered; and besides, he wanted this one all to himself, not shared even symbolically.  
  
Finally the skeleton began to struggle weakly, unable to budge Papyrus’s powerful grip, battered by the rushing water, but he managed to entwine the phalanges of one hand in Papyrus’s ribs and push against him, although it did no good. Papyrus smiled with an amusement that bordered on affection, and slowed down. The last of the sun’s rays filtered in from the surface above, tinting everything with red and gold colors which matched the skeleton’s eyes and metal tooth perfectly. Papyrus released him and waited to see what he would do. The skeleton floated, staring at him, for a moment, then glanced around, quickly determining which way was up, and kicked his legs in a bid for freedom. Papyrus snagged the hood of his jacket and pulled, setting him spinning head-over-heels in the water.  
  
Papyrus stopped him, steadied him with one hand, and pulled at the jacket with the other. He rarely handled land-dwellers’ clothing, but with a little brute force he got it off. The skeleton looked at him uncertainly. How much did he know about the people of the sea? Papyrus himself hadn’t hunted the land-dwellers for some time, and he hadn’t spoken to others who hunted here for some seasons, either. Could the land-dwellers have forgotten what happened to those who were dragged away in the sea? He supposed they might not know much to begin with, if those who were taken never survived to tell others.  
  
He smiled at the skeleton. His prey didn’t smile back, but he looked more cautious than terrified. If he overlooked having been drug out into the ocean, all Papyrus had done was take off his jacket—which was pretty cumbersome when swimming, after all. Papyrus took hold of one shoe, pulled it off and discarded it, followed by the other.  
  
The skeleton kept looking up toward the surface now. Without the bulkiest of his clothing perhaps he felt ready to swim back up to the air. Most monsters would be desperate for breath by now, but skeletons didn’t have lungs anyway. Papyrus was pretty sure they needed air in order to speak as much as any other land-dweller; perhaps the skeleton wanted to talk to him. He smiled encouragingly. The skeleton apparently took that as a sign of approval, and tried to propel himself upward. Papyrus held onto his ankle and pulled him back down, his prey’s slight momentum nothing compared to the slightest twitch of the sea-dweller’s massive tail.  
  
Bubbles escaped as the skeleton protested, more fearful now that Papyrus was smirking and restraining him. Fear, in his opinion, made the land-dweller’s magic taste better than just shock. And skeletons were mostly magic, with no flesh or actual blood.  
  
Papyrus tugged lightly on the skeleton’s ribs, bringing him close enough to embrace again. He leaned over and ran his tongue along the side of his prey’s skull; perhaps that would help him figure out why he was here. Indeed, the skeleton jolted and renewed his struggling.  
  
Papyrus pressed one claw into the skeleton’s shirt, starting a tear that let him rip away the unnecessary covering. The skeleton trembled gratifyingly. Papyrus ran his claws gently down the ribs and then similarly disposed of the clothing covering the skeleton’s legs. He still had socks, but they weren’t bothering Papyrus for the moment. The skeleton shrank in on himself as Papyrus stroked the edge of the newly revealed pelvis. He leaned in to press his mouth against the skeleton’s neck.  
  
The skeleton smelled of fear, but not the desperate kind of fear of a monster staring death in the face. Papyrus parted his jaws and bit into his prey’s shoulder blade. Red magic seeped out, filling his mouth and spreading in ribbons through the water. The skeleton jerked in alarm, releasing more bubbles. Papyrus bit harder, cracking the bone until it broke in half, and the arm came away along with it. He left his prey floating free, trying to staunch the flow of magic but unable to reach the wound, succeeding only in rotating himself slowly through the water as it was stained more and more red. Papyrus watched, crunching off bits of the arm to chew up, or sucking out the magic. The skeleton’s left eye lit up red, but either he was no longer able to use magic, or his magic didn’t work under water, as nothing else happened.  
  
Papyrus ate all the little hand bones, the radius, and most of the ulna and humerus, discarding only the knobby ends after making sure to get all the marrow and magic out. A flick of his tail brought him close to his prey again, his fins curling gracefully around the skeleton as he continued his meal, starting with the legs.  
  
Stroking the skeleton’s pelvis no longer produced any reaction; the skeleton seemed despondent. But he left the other arm as he started in on the delicate ribs, and was rewarded with feeble pushing against his tail and any other part he let float too close to the skeleton’s hand. At some point while Papyrus was savoring the ribs one by one, the skeleton’s eyes stopped glowing, and Papyrus was alone again. The sun had set by now, and he finished his meal surrounded by dark red water, eating as much as he could before the last remaining bones finally dissolved into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Your honor, wolfbunny stands accused of being a weird gross sadist.  
> \- LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!  
> Exhibit A: This fic.  
> \- UH...! Maybe it...didn't actually hurt when he got ripped apart?
> 
> This might be the new worst thing I've ever written, because at least in "Bone Appetit" it didn't really hurt when he was dismembered. Though, the gory part is only at the end in this one, so maybe not.


End file.
